Kawaii x Marshmallow
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: Too sweet to fight about


**Kawaii x Marsh Mellow**

_Pairing: 10027 / Byakuran x Tsuna_

_Summary: An argument too sweet to be finished._

* * *

"Ne," Byakuran asked while sitting on his squishy white beany bag. "Tsunayoshi-kun, what are you doing?" He stared curiously at Tsunayoshi as he frantically walked back and forth pulling on his hair and muttering incoherent words. Byakuran thrusted his hand into the bag of marshmallows he keep stocked in case someone interrupts his me-time with unnessecary behaviour – like Tsunayoshi's. Tsunayoshi halted his marching to stare at Byakuran. Byakuran was a bit taken aback by that but ignored it to slowly place the marshmallow in his mouth. Tsunayoshi stared as he placed it in his mouth and chew it awkwardly because let's be honest, Byakuran was a bit scared. Mouth filled with marshmallows, Byakuran fumbled to ask his question again.

"Don't."

Byakuran swallowed the marhsmallows down his throat and smiled at Tsunasyohsi. "Maa, Tsunay-"

"Don't even try, Byakuran."

Byakuran coughed awkwardly in his hand as he side glanced the window. "You know Tsunayoshi-kun..." He awkwardly looked back at the fuming Tsunayoshi but then quickly felt too nervous to keep it up and looked back outside. "Nice weather we'r-"

"Byakuran do you think this is a joke?" Tsunayoshi walked in front of Byakuran and knelt down on one knee. "You made me mess up. Reborn is going to kill me because you messed me up." Byakuran could hear the vibrating tones of anger roll out of each syllable Tsunayoshi said. Although feeling nervous by this suddenly angry Tsunayoshi, Byakuran summed up his nerves and smiled at Tsunayoshi. "Now, Tsunayoshi-kun, it's only fair that we be honest." Tsunayoshi rose his eyebrow and waited for Byakuran to continue. "It takes two to party~" Byakuran smiled as he poppoed a marshmallow in his mouth. Tsunayoshi stared at Byakuran incredibly. "You're kidding..." He said with atonishment , reaching his hand into the bag of marshmallow and eating one. "You honestly can't expect me to take that by itself, Byakuran you're the one who tricked me!" Tsunayoshi stood up and retracked his steps, turning around and marching around in a circle wondering what he should do.

Byakuran stood up, feeling it was time to make ammends with Tsunayoshi. He walked over to him hugging his marshmallow bag with one arm and patting Tsunayoshi's head with his free hand. "Now Tsunayoshi-kun, it's okay! It was all for fun!" He said with a calm smile. Tsunayoshi's eye twitched as he knocked off Byakuran's dusty hand. "Back off, Byakuran. Don't test me right now." Byakuran took a step off and looked at his hand that he slapped off and back at Tsunayoshi. "Ah-"

"No, don't even try to sweet talk your way out of this. What made you think it was right of you to do that?!" Tsunayoshi's eyes grew dark as he clenched his hands into tight fists by his side. "I don't even know why I'm even associating with you, you're nothing but trouble. Damn it, Reborn was right..." Tsunayoshi's eyes teared up as his face felt hot from rage and most of all disappointment. "You don't even listen or talk to me and I'm always the one trying to work things out but you never own up to your mistakes!"

Byakuran walks closer and silently lifts Tsunayoshi's arm up and hands him the bag of marshmallows to hold on to. What he didn't expect was for Tsunayoshi to grab individual pieces and put it inside his mouth and continue talking as he swallows them. Byakuran was more amused by this rather than paying attention because by all honestly it didn't look like Tsunayoshi even realized.

"...Honestly, I'm so mad that you're not even pretending to care about this. When Reborn finds out, he's going to kill me!" Tsunayoshi sighed as he basically finished attacking Byakuran with his words and tilted his head down in defeat. He raised his eyebrow as he stared at his hand in question, wondering how and when this occured. "w-what-"

"Hmmm~?" Byakuran asked taking the bag from Tsunayoshi and smiling at him. It seems Tsunayoshi noticed, he wondered what kind of reaction he'll make. Tsunayoshi blushed brightly as he noticed how few the contents of the bag was."What the hell was I doing..."

"You were talking about something and eating marsh mellows, Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna face-palmed, feeling like he wasted who knows how long he spent ranting for. "Byakuran, arguing with you is a total waste of time." Byakuran grabs Tsunayoshi by the arm and kisses him, he leans back walking away with a smirk. "Not all the time."

Tsuna stutters as he mutters under his breath that Byakuran is a 'Marshmallow-holic idiot.' and vows to never talk to him near a bag of marshmallows again.

* * *

_Fin_

Author Note: It's another installation to my kawaii x fics. I hope you all enjoyed this one.


End file.
